Barney and the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series (Tape 2)
Barney and the Backyard Gang: The Complete Series (Tape 2) (Early 1992 Version) Part 1 to 140 * Part 1: Campfire Sing Along Intro * Part 2: CSA - Chapter 1 * Part 3: I Love You (1990 Version) * Part 4: CSA - Chapter 2 * Part 5: A Camping We Will Go (1990 Version) * Part 6: CSA - Chapter 3 * Part 7: The Camping Enquipment (1990 Version) * Part 8: CSA - Chapter 4 * Part 9: Little Cabin in the Forest Green (1990 Version) * Part 10: CSA - Chapter 5 * Part 11: Clean Up (1990 Version) * Part 12: CSA - Chapter 6 * Part 13: The Ants Go Marching (1990 Version) * Part 14: CSA - Chapter 7 * Part 15: The Little Turtle (1990 Version) * Part 16: CSA - Chapter 8 * Part 17: The Frog on the Log (1990 Version) * Part 18: CSA - Chapter 9 for Barney Talking * Part 19: The Happy Wanderer (1990 Version) * Part 20: CSA - Chapter 10 * Part 21: I'm Being Eaten by a Tyrannosaurus Rex (1990 Version) * Part 22: CSA - Chapter 11 * Part 23: Sarasponda (1990 Version) * Part 24: CSA - Chapter 12 * Part 25: S'Mores (1990 Version) * Part 26: CSA - Chapter 13 * Part 27: The Other Day I Met a Bear (1990 Version) * Part 28: CSA - Chapter 14 * Part 29: Kookaburra (1990 Version) * Part 30: CSA - Chapter 15 * Part 31: Tell Me Why (1990 Version) * Part 32: CSA - Chapter 16 for Barney Talking * Part 33: Are You Sleeping (1990 Version) * Part 34: CSA - Chapter 17 * Part 35: Campfire Sing Along Credits * Part 36: Barney Goes to School Intro * Part 37: I Wish There Was School Every Day (1990 Version) * Part 38: BGTS - Chapter 1 for Tina Helps Wish * Part 39: BGTS - Chapter 2 * Part 40: Look Through the Window (1990 Version) * Part 41: BGTS - Chapter 3 * Part 42: You're are Grand Old Flag (1990 Version) * Part 43: BGTS - Chapter 4 * Part 44: There are Seven Days (1990 Version) * Part 45: BGTS - Chapter 5 * Part 46: The ABC Song and Chant (1990 Version) * Part 47: BGTS - Chapter 6 * Part 48: The Weather Riddle Song (1990 Version) * Part 49: BGTS - Chapter 7 * Part 50: The Fishing Song (1990 Version) * Part 51: BGTS - Chapter 8 * Part 52: The Shape Song (1990 Version) * Part 53: BGTS - Chapter 9 * Part 54: Alligator Pie (1990 Version) * Part 55: BGTS - Chapter 10 * Part 56: Hug a Color (1990 Version) * Part 57: BGTS - Chapter 11 * Part 58: What I Want to Be (1990 Version) * Part 59: BGTS - Chapter 12 * Part 60: If All the Raindrops (1990 Version) * Part 61: BGTS - Chapter 13 * Part 62: The Three Bears Rap (1990 Version) * Part 63: BGTS - Chapter 14 * Part 64: The Goodbye Song (1990 Version) * Part 65: BGTS - Chapter 15 for Shimbaree Shimbarah Magic * Part 66: BGTS - Chapter 16 for Thank You for the Saturday * Part 67: I Love You (1990 Version) * Part 68: Barney Goes to School Intro * Part 69: Barney in Concert Intro * Part 70: BIC - Chapter 1 * Part 71: Barney Theme Song (Reprise, 1991 Version) * Part 72: BIC - Chapter 2 * Part 73: Everyone is Special (1991 Version) (V1) * Part 74: BIC - Chapter 3 * Part 75: The Backyard Gang Rap (1991 Version) * Part 76: BIC - Chapter 4 * Part 77: We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (1991 Version) * Part 78: BIC - Chapter 5 * Part 79: Down on Grandpa's Farm (1991 Version) * Part 80: BIC - Chapter 6 * Part 81: The Noble Duke of York (1991 Version) * Part 82: BIC - Chapter 7 * Part 83: Pop Goes the Weasel (1991 Version) * Part 84: BIC - Chapter 8 * Part 85: The ABC Song Language (1991 Version) * Part 86: BIC - Chapter 9 * Part 87: Where is Thumbkin (1991 Version) * Part 88: BIC - Chapter 10 * Part 89: Sally the Camel (1991 Version) * Part 90: BIC - Chapter 11 * Part 91: Mr Knickerbocker (1991 Version) * Part 92: BIC - Chapter 12 * Part 93: Mr Knickerbocker (Reprise, 1991 Version) * Part 94: BIC - Chapter 13 for Baby Bop Running and Shy * Part 95: The Baby Bop's Song (1991 Version) * Part 96: BIC - Chapter 14 * Part 97: The Baby Bop's Street Dance (1991 Version) * Part 98: BIC - Chapter 15 * Part 99: The Itsy Bitsy Spider (1991 Version) * Part 100: BIC - Chapter 16 * Part 101: Bubble Bubble Bath (1991 Version) * Part 102: BIC - Chapter 17 * Part 103: Hurry Hurry Drive the Firetruck (1991 Version) * Part 104: BIC - Chapter 18 * Part 105: Down by the Station (1991 Version) * Part 106: BIC - Chapter 19 * Part 107: You're are Grand Old Flag (1991 Version) * Part 108: BIC - Chapter 20 * Part 109: I Love You (1991 Version) * Part 110: BIC - Chapter 21 * Part 111: Barney in Concert Credits * Part 112: Rock with Barney Intro * Part 113: RWB - Chapter 1 * Part 114: We are Barney and the Backyard Gang (1992 Version) * Part 115: RWB - Chapter 2 * Part 116: Protect Our Earth (1992 Version) * Part 117: RWB - Chapter 3 * Part 118: Apples and Bananas (1992 Version) * Part 119: RWB - Chapter 4 * Part 120: Down by the Bay (1992 Version) * Part 121: RWB - Chapter 5 * Part 122: Six Little Ducks (1992 Version) * Part 123: RWB - Chapter 6 * Part 124: Me and My Teddy (1992 Version) * Part 125: RWB - Chapter 7 * Part 126: Fifty Stars with Our Flag (1992 Version) * Part 127: RWB - Chapter 8 * Part 128: Yankee Doodle Dandy (1992 Version) * Part 129: RWB - Chapter 9 * Part 130: Tingalayo (1992 Version) * Part 131: RWB - Chapter 10 * Part 132: I Can Laugh (1992 Version) * Part 133: RWB - Chapter 11 * Part 134: Frog on the Log (1992 Version) * Part 135: RWB - Chapter 12 * Part 136: Good Manners (1992 Version) * Part 137: RWB - Chapter 13 * Part 138: Boom Boom Ain't Great to Be Crazy (1992 Version) * Part 139: RWB - Chapter 14 * Part 140 and Final Part: Rock with Barney Credits Coming Soon on YouTube Category:Barney & the Backyard Gang